1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, a program, and a recording medium, and in particular to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, a program, and a recording medium, which can more simplify editing of an image or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a video camera, an captured image (image data) is coded by, for example, a DV (Digital Video) system or an MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) system, and stored on recording media, such as a tape and a disk.
Further, a zoom function is typically provided for the video camera. According to the zoom function, it is possible to change an angle of view (angle of view showing image within range) (magnification) of the captured image. In other words, for example, if an user captures an image by performing zoom-in operation, the image of a narrow angle of view in which an object is closed up (enlarged) can be obtained, and if the user captures an image by performing zoom out operation, the image of a wide angle in which a wide range is shown can be obtained.
A known video camera has been provided with only one image capture means which captures and outputs an image, and therefore, even though the video camera can change an angle of view of the image by way of the zoom operations (zoom-in operation, zoom out operation), it is not possible to obtain images of different angle of view at the same time.
Accordingly, a video camera is proposed which has two image capture means, for example, and can obtain the image of a narrow angle of view and the image of a wide angle of view at the same time (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2004-282296).